FNAF Oneshots
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: A series of heartwarming, funny and cute oneshots featuring my OCs and the Fazbear gang as well as characters from each game that will be introduced in Perfect to Me! (Natalie, Skylar and some oneshot plots belong to R4v3n Wy7ch!)
1. A New Chord

"Bonnie? Goldie? Do you two have a minute?"

Bonnie looked up from the papers in front of him, Marie pressed against his side. They were both seated in the main shop floor with Marie's latest batch of homework from Freddy spread out in front of them. Vixen was standing across the room from him with Freddy beside her. All the others were off doing their own thing. Bonnie frowned, but smiled as he looked down at Marie. "Kit, I'll be back in a minute ok?" he said as he got up.

The girl nodded, chewing on her shirt sleeve while turning her attention back to her homework. Eyes narrowed, she frowned. Science was not her favorite thing to do. She was too concentrated in her work to notice Vixen and Freddy waiting for the guitarist.

"What's up?" Bonnie questioned, coming up to the two of them. Freddy and Vixen looked at each other, then back at Bonnie. "Is something wrong?" The bear made a small gesture with his hand as Goldie approached the group. "Nothing's wrong, Bon. Vixen just has some good news for you both." Both parents turned to the white fox.

"After her last lesson with me, I did another scan of Marie's throat." she stated, sending them a data burst containing the scan's results. "Looking it over, Freddy and I are sure she is fully healed." Both Bonnie and Goldie read through the document coming to the same result.

"She's ready to speak. She got back what was taken from her." Freddy said with a smile as he nodded to Marie, who was mouthing something hunched over doing her homework. Bonnie and Goldie's optics began to tear up. "Does she know?" The guitarist asked, his pump speeding up while Goldie's mind was flashing with images. They were going to gave a party for this. Marie being able to speak again was just cause for it. Freddy shook his head no in response to Bonnie's question. "Only the four of us know." He said quietly and nodded to Goldie, knowing what he was thinking. "First things first however, we tell her. Vixen, can you bring everyone in and quietly let them know? Then we can have a party for her." the singer explained.

Bonnie and Goldie nodded. As Freddy and Vixen went off to explain to the others, they walked over to Marie. "Hey, Kit." Bonnie murmured, settling back down beside her. He grinned at her when she smiled up at him. "Vixen said you've been doing really well in your lessons. That you're all healed up now." Goldie nodded. "We're so proud of you, little one."

The young girl nodded silently with a small smile as she paused in her writing and looked up at Goldie and Bonnie. **'She said I did great.'** she signed before she realized the last part of Bonnie's sentence.** 'She said I'm ok? That my throat's ok?'**

The purple bunny nodded, his smile growing wider. "Yeah, you're 100% healed now, Kit." he said softly. "Can…can you…try…um…" Goldie's voice asked and Marie looked between them, biting her lip.

**'I don't know…'** She signed. **'What if it sounds bad?'** She shifted uneasily in her seat on the floor. "Oh Honeybee." Goldie cooed, crouching down beside her. He laid a massive paw over her shoulder, gently squeezing it as the tips of his claws tickled her skin. "It doesn't matter what you sound like to us." "As long as you try." Bonnie added, nuzzling her close. The young girl bit her lip as she tried to think of something to say. This moment was big, a milestone really. She opened her mouth and felt her heart pound against her chest. Panic crept its way in. _What do I say?_ She thought.

Goldie frowned when he saw the distressed look on her face. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, never once stopping the gentle squeezing of her shoulder. Marie closed her mouth, nodding slowly and chewed on her lip once more. Fiddling with her shirt, she looked up at Bonnie. "…I love you, Daddy." she said slowly in a quiet voice.

Bonnie froze, the words tumbling over him. She sounded so much like…Shaking his head, he looked down at her, optics overflowing with love. Gently, he gathered Marie close, his arms winding around her in a protective hug. "I love you too, Kit." he whispered to her.

"Aww…Ow!"

His head snapped up, taking in the sight of BB rubbing the back of his head after Spring smacked him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Marie's cheeks on the other hand flushed in embarrassment as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie. It took her a few minutes to process that she actually talked. "Well, we all know what this means-" Freddy started.

"PARTY TIME!" Blue, Chi, Chelly and Felix all cried, taking off towards the kitchen for human and animatronic supplies. "Oi! Get out of my kitchen!" Chica screeched, taking off after them. Marie smiled a little at their antics before looking back up at her dads. She caught a glance at Foxy and said slowly to Bonnie and Goldie "Do I sound bad?" still not used to speaking aloud.

Goldie's ears twitched. "Not at all, Cub." he murmured. "Actually…." "You sound just like your mum, Bunny." Foxy leaning against a table from behind them. His body had sagged at that familiar tone. It had long since haunted his memory bank, but now sent joy flooding through his system. The brunette looked up at Foxy, noticing his hunched figure.

"Then…why are you upset?" She asked quietly. The fox panted, managing a small smile. "The…They're happy tears, Bunny." He whispered. Pushing himself upright, he held out his arms to her.

The girl frowned worriedly, not really believing him. "You're a bad...liar." she said and crossed her arms as she walked over to the fox. Foxy's arms dropped, and so did his smile. "Yeah, I guess I am." Marie gently held his hand. "Why are you sad?" She asked quietly. Did it have to do with her mom? What happened? Did he miss her?

Foxy shook his head. With a tug, he pulled Marie into a gentle hug. "I'm just glad it's finally been rightened." Marie's heart skipped a few beats and she understood. She nodded, hugging the fox back. "Its not...your fault." She whispered.

Oil dripped from Foxy's face, thankfully missing Marie on it's journey to the floor. Foxy managed another wobbly smile. "Th-hanks, Lass." Marie could tell Foxy was still sad over what happened and she continued to hug him. She buried her face against him with a soft sigh. "Love you, Captain." she said quietly.

"Love you too, Bunny," he whispered back. Bonnie smiled, Goldie wrapping his arms around him. "Nothing can hold her back now," he murmured, recalling when she had told them of her dream. "You mean aside from Freddy's screech training," Goldie teased, smirking at his mate. "I heard that." That just sent the two males into a snickering fit.

"Except for any other kid making fun of her." Spring said with a frown. Marie smiled up at Foxy and pulled away. "Now I can read...to you." she said. The girl didn't want him to be sad anymore about it. A delicious smell hit her nose, making her eyes widen in excitement.

Chica came back into the room, grumbling about idiots in her kitchen. In her hands was a large plate of sausage rolls, chips and pizza squares for Marie, with a massive glass of coke. Bonnie frowned, but Chica waved him off. "She's allowed to indulge once in a while, Bon," Chica stated, setting the plate down at Marie's claimed table, carefully moving her homework aside. She grinned over at Marie. "Come and eat, Chick. You must be famished." Bonnie rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Marie approached the table. Marie's stomach growled in agreement and she shyly nodded, sitting down at the table. She began munching on the sausage, chips and pizza. Freddy chuckled as he watched her, silently thanking Chica. He was at least glad the girl added a few more pounds onto her body from when she first met them. Marie had Foxy sit next to her and she leaned against him. "Did the others leave the kitchen a mess?" Freddy asked the yellow chicken, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Chica snarled, though it held no bite. "Not yet. Chi insisted on teaching Chelly how to bake. Felix decided to help. I got out of there before the flower started flying. And Blue...I think he's hanging around to document the whole thing." Freddy huffed. "Well, make sure you put a dustpan in their hands later." "Too late,," Chica leaned forward, an evil grin curving her beak. "I locked them in there with cleaning supplies."

Spring snickered at that and shook his head in laughter. Marie stopped eating, looking at Freddy before asking quietly "Freddy?" Freddy turned to her. "Yes, Cub?" he asked. All the animatronic shad taken on called her child in whatever their species a while back. The name flowed easily off his tongue. The girl bit her lip and fiddled with her hands nervously. "Does this mean...I can try and sing soon?" She asked very quietly, slow so she could get the words correctly. Freddy's smile softened. Shifitng, he gestured for her to come around to him. Marie carefully got up and walked over to Freddy, looking up at the bear as her hair fell over her hazel eyes.

Scooping her up into his lap, Freddy pushed her hair away from her eyes. "I thin we should give it a few weeks. No, hear me out," he stated, stopping her when she went to interrupt. "Yes, your throat has healed, but we don't want to put too much strain on it. Give yourself a bit of time to get use to talking again, and we'll build up to frowned and puffed her cheeks out in frustration, crossing her arms. "Ok..." She mumbled as she looked down.

Freddy chuckled. Leaning down, he blew a raspberry against her neck. "Don't pout, Cub. We'll get you singing soo enough." Marie squealed and wriggled with a smile. "Ok! Freddy!" She said as she tried to escape. "Freddy, let my Kit go," Bonnie declared, smiling at his best friend and daughter. Freddy, in return, rolled his eyes. "Yes, "Dad"." Marie giggled and shimmied out of Freddy's hold, scurrying back over to Bonnie and hiding behind him. She stuck her tongue out at the bear playfully. She then looked around for Brat, wondering if he was around when she started talking. Was he able to hear her speak before? Hands slipped over Marie's face, turning her world black. "Guess who?" a voice whispered, teasingly.

Marie giggled and hummed in thought. "My conscience?" She guessed, smiling.

"Guess again."

"Brat." She said softly.

"Aww, how did you guess?" he asked, his hands shifting down to hold her, as he leaned forward and kissed the back of her cheek, just under her ear.

She blushed, feeling the gentle kiss on her cheek and looked at him as she leaned her back against his chest. "Your hands." Marie answered. Marie paused for a moment and bit her lip slightly. "Do...you like it?" She asked quietly, referring to her voice. Brat paused, tilting his head. He looked her over again, then whispered. "Say my name, please?"

"Brat." Marie said quietly. Brat shivered. "Oh, I love it, Love. It suits you." She blushed. "Really? It does?" She asked.

Brat nodded. "Oh Yeah. It's so-" "Ahem!" Brat froze looking up. Bonnie had turned around, glaring down at sighed silently and looked at Bonnie. "He's not doing anything wrong." She said quietly with a small frown at Bonnie. Bonnie rolled his optics at her. "Let me at least pretend I'm threatening." "Oh, you are, Sir," Brat stuttered, letting Marie go and taking two steps back.

Marie sighed. I can't catch a break with protective Bunny dad, can I? she thought to herself with a tiny hint of a smile as she watched Bonnie glare at Brat, who backed away slowly. She frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Brat apologized. Bonnie sighed. "Just...not around me, alright?"

Marie nodded in agreement to Bonnie. "We won't." She said quietly and held Brat's hand before going back to finishing her food from earlier.

Freddy rumbled, amusement clear on his face as Bonnie turned back to him. "What?" the purple bunny asked. "You do realize that you just gave Brat permission to do whatever with Marie behind your back, right?" Freddy asked, staring at his friend. Bonnie froze as everyone at the table stared at him.

"**SHIT!**"


	2. Nighttime Comfort

**A/N: This oneshot focuses on a pairing a friend and I came up with a while back. Jodi, who is blind but a headstrong girl and Nightmarionne/Nightmarionette. I'm in the process of creating a story with these two, how they met and such. So consider this a sneak peak! Please don't put a negative review. If you have comments such as 'I don't like this pairing' or 'this sucks', keep them to yourself. I will respect your ships and pairings as long as you respect mine. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Tick tock**

**Tick tock**

**Tick tock**

The sound of the grandfather clock was the only thing that resounded throughout the small Evans household. The one- story house was the last one on the street. Its only two occupants were nowhere to be seen. However, a soft murmuring was heard from one of the rooms down the hall from the kitchen. A young girl with frizzy red hair sat in her room at her desk. The room had no decorations except a few hand drawn pictures of two girls, signed '**By Sophie**'. The bed had a ocean beach theme to it, the blankets having seashells all over them. There was a window opposite the door with white curtains. The murmuring made the teen stop what she was doing and slowly stand up. Putting away the book she had been reading and lightly putting her hand on the wall, the girl carefully made her way out of her room and over to the one right next to her own. Her one hand found its way to the watch on her wrist and she frowned. It was late at night, making her worry. Then she opened the door a little bit and slowly walked over to the bed, where a little girl with strawberry blonde hair was tossing and turning in her sleep. The older girl knelt beside the bed and said softly "Sophie?" as she stroked her arm.

The little girl's eyes opened quickly and she looked to see the older girl beside her. Sophie sniffled. "J-Jodi?" Jodi nodded and gently pulled her into a comforting hug, her hand rubbing up and down her back. "Its ok. It was just a nightmare…." she said softly. Sophie tightly clung to her, trembling slightly as she did. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Jodi asked quietly and just as she was about to answer, another voice cut in behind them. "What's wrong?" Jodi jumped a few inches, letting go of Sophie and making a squeaking sound in fright. She whirled around and in one swift motion, she blindly socked whoever it was in the face. They stumbled back. "OW! What-?" they said and Jodi's eyes widened.

"HOLY SH-Nightmarionne?" She asked and covered her mouth. The nightmare-looking puppet held his nose and mouth as he looked at Jodi. He took in her somewhat pale skin and contrasting bright red hair before his own black eyes met her gray-colored ones. He was glaring slightly at her. "Who else would it be?" he muttered. "Oh I don't know. A burglar or someone? You could at least make some noise or give me a little warning next time." Jodi replied back with a frown as she took a step towards his voice. Sophie remained on her bed sniffling.

Nightmarionne fell silent, forgetting that he wasn't suppose to scare her like that. "I….sorry…" he mumbled. Jodi sighed and raised her hands up to find Nightmarionne's face, stopping for a moment. "Can I? I just want to make sure you're ok." She said. He slowly took his hand away. "Yes. You can." he said softly, watching her hands touch his face and feeling around. All the while, he watched Jodi with curiosity. The scars on her face made his chest fill with some anger. She never once said what had happened to her. Silence filled the air between them before Jodi pulled her hands away from Nightmarionne's face. His chest rose and fell, letting out a breath he forgot he was holding.

Strange…

"I'm sorry for doing that." she suddenly apologized. He blinked in surprise and shook his head. "I believe I deserved it." he said.

"You did scare her." Sophie said from behind them quietly, frowning at the nightmare puppet. Nightmarionne winced a little and Jodi rolled her eyes. "Why don't we head to the kitchen for some hot cocoa to ease our minds?" She suggested, making Sophie's eyes widen and she nodded. The younger girl scrambled out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen excitedly. Nightmarionne held his arm out and gently guided Jodi's arm to snake around his own. She flinched in surprise at first. He was always so quiet she could never tell where he was. "It's just me." He assured her when he felt her recoil. Jodi's body relaxed a little and he started to lead her to the kitchen where Sophie was grabbing the hot cocoa packets.

Jodi felt around for two mugs before pausing. "Do you drink?" She asked Nightmarionne curiously and the nightmare paused in answering. "I've never tried to drink anything." Sophie stared at him like he had five heads. "So you've **never** had hot cocoa?" She exclaimed. "Give him a mug!" She ordered Jodi, causing Jodi to chuckle lightly as she got out a third mug and heated up the water on the stove. She drummed her fingers against the counter as she leaned against it waiting. After a few minutes, the kettle started to whistle and the red head carefully took it off the stove. Nightmarionne gently grabbed her hand to help her pour, causing Jodi to jump and spill some hot water on her hand. She recoiled and said "Crap!" The nightmare puppet's eyes widened in worry at his human's distress and Sophie tutted "That's a bad word, sissy."

"Not now, Soph. I burned myself." Jodi grumbled as she held her hand. Sophie fell quiet, frowning in worry as Nightmarionne sped over to the freezer, grabbing some ice. He hurried back over to Jodi who was hissing in pain. He carefully placed the ice over her burn. As expected, her hand jerked back at the cold sensation and she made a small whimper. He said softly. "Shhh...It's just me." Jodi stopped and he could have sworn he had seen a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help pour." he said and she tilted her head a little. The teen didn't move, allowing him to hold the ice on her wound. Nightmarionne's clawed finger gently and mindlessly began stroking her hand in hopes of calming her down further. He hated seeing her in pain but it worried him when she hadn't said anything yet. Was she mad at him or that much in pain. He glanced at Sophie, who looked sad. "Thanks...Its okay." Jodi managed to whisper finally. She felt his finger brush against her hand and her face heated up slightly. Nightmatrionne sighed softly and kept holding her injured hand while he poured the water into the mugs with the cocoa.

Jodi was quiet as Sophie waited for her drink to cool off. Nightmarionne helped Jodi sit down and they sat together. He looked down at his mug while Sophie watched him. She motioned for him to drink it and he gave her a cautious look before hesitantly picking up his mug, bringing it to his mouth and slowly drinking it. He felt a rush of hotness and chocolate flavor go down his throat and then disappear. His eyes widened and he put the mug down. "So?" Sophie asked him eagerly. "How is it?" He stared at the mug and then at her. "Surprisingly really good." he said. "I know! Jodi makes the best hot cocoa!" the little girl exclaimed with a grin. Nightmarionne glanced at Jodi, smiling a little. "She does." he agreed. Jodi managed a faint smile, one that made his chest become...tingly. "Hey, how did you and Jodi meet anyway? She never tells me!" Sophie asked with a whine as she looked up at him. "I think that's something I'll tell you another day, Soph." the redhead cut in before he could say anything. "Drink your cocoa and head to bed. Dad's not gonna be happy if he finds you up this late."

Sophie huffed and reluctantly drank her cocoa once it was warm. Jodi and Nightmarionne did the same and soon, they were finished. The teen put the mugs in the sink and kissed Sophie goodnight as she hurried off to bed. Once she did, the house was quiet for a moment. Nightmarionne looked at her. Jodi was in her pajamas and she looked tired. "How is your hand?" he asked her. She slowly took the ice away and winced a little. "A little better, thanks." She said quietly. "You look tired. Why don't you get some rest?" he asked as he took the ice and put it away. Jodi shook her head. "I can never fall asleep well." she explained with a small yawn. "Oh...do you want some company then for a while?" He offered.

Jodi paused in her steps and stared ahead. "Okay..." she answered softly. She slowly began to lead him to her room and he followed. Nightmarionne helped her into bed, sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Jodi?" he asked. "Yeah?" She said as she sat in bed. "How...I...Sleep well." he said quietly, mentally cursing himself for almost voicing his thoughts. "You too, Night." Jodi said with a small smile as her eyes closed slowly. Nightmarionne watched as his human steadily fell asleep. He'd ask her another day another time. Right now, she didn't want to tell him and he respected that. She wasn't ready. Returning to the present, Nightmarionne admired Jodi, who looked beautiful when she was asleep...So pretty...So...perfect...

**A couple hours later... **

Nightmarionne had shut down briefly to sleep himself but his sleep was broken when the sound of Jodi's crying made him wake up. His eyes opened and his head whirled to see Jodi tossing and turning in her sleep, crying quietly. His chest became heavy with worry as he gathered the teen into his arms gently. "Jodi? Jodi? Jodi!" he said. She kept shaking and crying, her hands finding his. "No no no no..." she repeated. He held her closer and tried to calm her down. "Its ok...its ok..." he whispered, worry overwhelming his entire body. It hurt him so much. His fingers wound through Jodi's hair. He felt her shaking reside and he could hear faint sobs from where her head was against his chest. After a few minutes, he didn't hear sobs anymore and she wasn't shaking. Glancing down at Jodi, he saw she was asleep again and held her to his chest. Nightmarionne laid down carefully on the bed with Jodi in his arms and narrowed his anger-filled eyes at the closet, where a pair of red eyes stared back at him. The eyes then vanished and Nightmarionne relaxed. He sighed as he nuzzled Jodi's head.

"I love you, Jodi and I hope you remember that." he whispered.


	3. Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime

Christmas came far to fast for some. Goldie was worn ragged during that time, coming back to his room and dropping into bed. Bonnie and Marie tried to help him relax, but it didn't always work. Everyone else was in a flurry, getting the pizzeria into ship shape for this day. Marie was currently asleep on Christmas morning with Bonnie and Goldie beside her awake. She had carefully wrapped her presents for her entire family the night before with the help of Mike and Natalie. She even left a note for Santa letting him know that she did miss her mom but was thankful she had her family and didn't want anything for Christmas. Marie slept soundly until she slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Kit." "Merry Christmas, Cub." Bonnie and Goldie pulled back, giving Marie room as she sat up. Out of all the pizzeria, her room had been spared being overly decorate. A small Christmas tree and a glowing star on her door was more than enough for her. Marie blinked before smiling. "Merry Christmas, Dad and Papa." She whispered and hugged them both. Her eyes then widened. "It's Christmas!" She exclaimed, shooting out of bed and putting her slippers on. She grabbed their arms and tried dragging them towards the door. "Come on!"

Bonnie managed to dodge the snag, chuckling as Marie started dragging Goldie out fo he room with her. "We're coming, Sugar. They rest of the gang aren't going anywhere."

"But its Christmas!" She protested and proceeded to lead Goldie out to the party room where Freddy, Chica, Spring and everyone else was. Marie's eyes marveled at the tree in the room and the lights that were still on. The presents laid under the tree and she beamed. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She exclaimed. A chorus of "Merry Christmas" answered her, and Brat came forward, scooping her into a warm hug. He peppered her with kisses, whispering sweet things to her. Bonnie tried to ignore it, and settled on one of the large couches, Goldie snuggling up beside him. They shared a kiss before Freddy cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone," he said, clapping his hands together. "who's playing gopher this year?"

Marie hugged Brat tightly back, kissing him back before looking up at Freddy in confusion. "What do you mean by playing gopher?" She asked. Foxy chuckled from where he sat on the floor, snuggly fit between Spring's legs. "We have one person who ferries all the presents to someone," he explained, as Plush rushed over to the tree to play the role. "Everyone gets a turn. Marie giggled at Plush's excitement and nodded in understanding. "Oh ok." She said with a smile as she snuggled into her seat with Brat.

The presents were distributed. Marie ended with a large pile of presents. From the Nightmares, several different types of art supplies she had been running low on. From the toys - including Mari - were several large boxes of snacks she loved. Freddy and Chica had gotten her a set of new cd's and music books. Foxy and Spring had sprung for a large snow globe with a pirate ship inside. From Brat, he got her a large, woven bangle made from silver. Small bunnies bounded through the patters, purple and gold stones shining in the light. And from Bonnie and Goldie…

A scrapbook with numerous pictures of her family. There were photos of when her mom first brought to the pizzeria, some were of Marie with Bonnie, Goldie and everyone else. Marie's heart warmed as she held the book close. She loved it a lot. "Thank you." She said and hugged them both tightly. Bonnie and Goldie squished her between them. Both kissed her and forehead before letting her go.

Marie sniffled as she quickly wiped her eyes of happy tears before turning back to see the others get their presents. She got Chica a write-your-own cookbook, which she knew she would love. For Foxy, she got him a cool pirate outfit and a stuffed parrot. Freddy received a karaoke machine thanks to Mike's help. Bonnie and Goldie got matching bowties and Spring got a very fluffy blanket. Bonnie held up his bowtie, staring down at it. The sparkling gold matched Goldie's fur, even had small black outlines of bears all over it. Goldie's was the same, except purple with little bunny outlines. Both looked down at the girl between them. Leaning in, they both kissed her cheeks. "Thank you, Cub." "It's perfect, Marie."

Marie beamed happily, relieved that they loved the gifts. She hugged them both. "I'm glad." she said. Bonnie picked her up, settling her against his torso in a warm hug. From behind the cushion, he pulled a small thin package. He handed it to her. Marie settled into his lap before looking at the thin package and then at Bonnie confused.

"Go on." he said. She hesitantly took the package and slowly opened it. Inside sat a small photo frame. Hand made, judging by the slight pressure indentations similar to the size of Bonnie's fingers. But the photo... It was from Bonnie's point of view. There, lying against his chest, was Marie on one side, her mother on the other. Both had their eyes closed, and were snuggled up against hi. Bonnie's arms could be seen, wrapped around the two holding them close. Writien in gold lettering, in the bottom left corner of the tip of Bonnie's guitar, were the words: _"Merry Christmas, SugarPlum, Love, Mum and Dad xoxo"_

Marie's eyes watered as she stared at the photo and the message at the bottom. Her heart both swelled and twisted, her hands shaking with emotion. She looked up at Bonnie, who watched her, worried at the sight of the tears. He pulled her against him, his internal heat warming her. Marie threw herself into Bonnie's arms, sniffling as she buried her face deep into his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, holding her close. "Merry Christmas, Marie."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."


	4. I'm Here

**A/N: This is a little oneshot with my favorite pairing Goldie and Spring Bonnie with my OC Hailey. Enjoy! XD**

"Thank goodness. What a day." Spring said with a happy sigh of content as he plopped down onto the couch after a long day working. His boyfriend, Goldie, chuckled and sat beside him. "I can't remember the last time we had a break from working 10 hours straight." he sighed. He had just put Hailey to bed, who seemed equally tired from all the fun she had that day. Goldie leaned against Spring and held his hand. It had been years since the pair actually performed for children and today was the first time in a long time.

Even though it was tiring, they loved it so much, making kids smile and entertaining again. "I missed this." Spring said softly in reminiscence. Goldie nodded in agreement. He did as well but...there was a small part of him that was still afraid that he would do it again. Closing his black eyes, he shook his head of thoughts and managed a smile at Spring.

"Me too." He said softly and pecked his cheek. Spring blushed in surprise. "G-Goldie!" he stuttered a little. "What? I can't kiss my boyfriend?" Goldie teased with a smirk, making the bunny huff with a frown. "N-N-No, what if Hailey sees us-" "She's asleep. I already put her to bed. Relax." the bear said slowly and kissed Spring's cheek again, who relaxed a little and sighed. They hung out for a while, chatting until their down time was interrupted by a cry from down the hall. Both Spring and Goldie froze from their spots on the couch in the backstage area. Without a second's hesitation, Spring was the one that got up and started running down the hall. However, Goldie remained locked in place on the couch which surprised Spring and made him skid to a stop.

He hurried back to him and grabbed his hand. "Goldie, come on." He said with a frown. trying to get him up but Goldie didn't move. It wasn't until then that Spring noticed how scared his eyes seemed, staring off into space. Something clicked in Spring's mind and he realized Goldie was having a bad memory resurface. He knew what memory... Hailey's cries got louder and the yellow bunny frowned deeper. He bit his lip and let go of Goldie as he sped off to Hailey's room, where she was crying a lot. Gently picking her up out of her bed, Spring rocked and shushed her.

The little girl was shaking a leaf, clutching her stuffed elephant. Spring slowly smoothed her hair down and hummed. But she was still unable to calm down. "Hey...hey...its alright..papa's here." he said softly. She only whimpered. He sighed, walking back to Goldie who was trying to stop memory flashes from overwhelming him. He had tears streaming down his face. Spring's eyes widened, cupping Goldie's cheek with his one hand. "Goldie? Goldie! Hey, it's ok..." he said reassuringly. The bear jerked, the horrible images from the past fading for now and looked up at Spring in front of him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." Goldie whispered and suddenly hugged him. Spring almost stumbled back in surprise. Shifting Hailey on his hip, he hugged him back tightly. "Shh..." he whispered. "Daddeee cry." Hailey said in a small voice and Spring nodded. "Daddy's scared, Hails, just like you. He was having a bad dream too." He told her while rubbing Goldie's back. The little girl had her fingers in her mouth and was watching Goldie, who sniffled and calmed down.

There was silence between the three of them and Goldie refused to let go of Spring. The yellow bunny sighed, not minding at all while continuing to calm him. Then, Hailey, who was holding her stuffed elephant Colonel, held it out to her dad. He stared at it, wiping away tears in surprise before looking at her. "No." She said with a scrunched up face. Hailey was at the stage where she was only able to say very few words due to her autism and because of how young she was. She didn't want Goldie to cry and kept holding out Colonel to him. He then realized she was trying to make him feel better with Colonel since Colonel always calmed her down.

"O-Oh baby, I don't w-want to take-" he started but then stopped when he looked at her expression. Goldie couldn't bear to turn her down like that. So, he gently took Colonel and managed a faint smile. "O-ok. Thank you, Hailey." He said quietly as he held Colonel. Spring smiled. "That was very nice of you, Hailey." He said and Hailey flapped her hands leaning against Spring's shoulder. Goldie sighed shakily as he looked at Spring, who smiled a little. He'd talk to him later about what happened. Not now...not with Hailey here...

"S-So baby, you had a bad dream?" Goldie asked Hailey and she didn't reply until a few minutes later. She nodded. "What was it about?" "No! No no no!" Hailey said suddenly, refusing to say. "Ok ok! You don't have to say. Just know daddy and I are here to protect you ok?" Spring assured her as he sat beside Goldie on the couch. Hailey nodded the slightest bit, curling up in between her dads for some form of comfort. They gently held her close and Goldie and Spring exchanged a look at one another silently.

'You're going to talk to me about it later.' Spring mouthed to him and Goldie nodded in reply. In the meantime, the trio just sat there for the longest time. "Just know that I'm here for you and Hailey." Spring said quietly as he held Goldie's hand.

"Forever?" Goldie asked.

"Forever." Spring smiled.


	5. Broken Memories

**A/N: So this is an AU a friend and I made in an RP. In this case, Springtrap is Vincent Moore's, father to my OC and Lizzy, my friend's OC. It was suppose to be a small oneshot but I got carried away, typing around 1,800 words Sorry not sorry XDDD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you want more of this type of AU, leave a comment (a nice one please or constructive criticism)! Thank you!**

Springtrap stared at the ceiling from his place on the couch. It was strange, having found himself in his own house and his two daughters still accept his new...look. Closing his eyes, he frowned. How were they able to forgive him after what he had done? He killed the children...but then again, it wasn't **entirely** his fault. A few years back, he was diagnosed with dissociative personality disorder and struggled to treat it. That's when...something changed and he snapped one day. God, if only he did the smart thing and prevent himself from going off the deep end then maybe-

A floor board creaked, making Springtrap snap out of his thoughts. Ears turning towards the sound, his eyes saw a figure in pajamas stopped by the kitchen. Brown hair and brown eyes leaned on the forearm crutch she held. His silver eyes dulled and he slowly sat up, recognizing who it was. "What are you doing up, kiddo?" Springtrap quietly asked with a small frown, voice gravely from wearing the suit. Emily winced and turned to see him sitting on the couch. Tired eyes met glowing silver ones, making him frown deeper in worry. She hobbled over into the living room. The moon outside illuminated her pajamas and the one pantleg that dangled as she walked. Springtrap's chest clenched every time he saw it and anger rose within in. He helped her sit next to him, Emily managing to sit and swallow uneasily.

He looked at his youngest, taking in her form. Tired, shy and quiet. She was more reserved than Lizzy, who was a bit more outgoing. His eyes dulled as his mind flashed to the past. Ever since he did those...terrible things, he had been unaware how it all affected the girls. Lizzy was the one who turned him in and later ended up having an...episode that caused her to go to the mental hospital. He was put in jail, having very little contact with either of them. The only person who had talked to him was his wife's sister, Mary. It was then he was told of what happened to Lizzy and Emily. A truck driver had hit Emily as she tried to follow Lizzy to the pizzeria.

That day was the day he had to change for good.

What happened after that was a blur: He gotten out and stuck in the damn suit because of the children and was found by Lizzy, who brought him home. He ended up scaring Emily at the time. He didn't mean to...

"Why are you up?" The question made Springtrap snap back to reality. "I asked you first, Emily." He answered, his one good ear moving slightly. The girl frowned, huffing quietly. "I...couldn't sleep." She mumbled.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Springtrap asked and Emily shook her head. "No...not that...it..." she grew quiet. Springtrap bent his head down a bit to meet her eyes. "Why didn't you get Lizzy or Aunt Mary?" He asked her. She looked up at him, shifting in her seat before looking away. "I didn't want to wake them. Lizzy's been having bad dreams too. Tonight, she's been sleeping fine for the first time in months." Emily said quietly.

Lizzy was having nightmares too? Jesus...it better not be of him...

When she didn't continue, he hesitated to reach out to her. Springtrap knew that his form was a bit, well, **_unsightly_** to say the least but he also didn't want to scare her again. Surprisingly, Lizzy wasn't that scared of his grotesque appearance. Only Emily was at times. So, very slowly, his mutated-like hand carefully cupped her cheek and made her turn to look at him. Emily jerked in surprise and his chest tightened. She looked up at him as he pulled his hand away. "I don't want to talk about it, dad." She said quietly and started to fiddle with her pajamas.

"Oh...ok. Do you want to talk about something else?" Springtrap asked gently. "Like what?" Emily asked. "Well, is everything going ok at school?"

"We don't go to school anymore...Aunt Mary thought it'd be best and its easier for me to get around." She said, gripping her sleeve. He fell silent for a moment and his ear lowered. "At least you don't have to deal with bad teachers." Springtrap said with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "Yeah...or anyone else..." Emily muttered quietly. That made his expression change. His smile morphed into a frown. Anyone else? Didn't Emily like anyone at school?

"What do you mean? Was someone being mean to you at school?" Springtrap asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Emily muttered. "Emily, don't do that." "Do what?"

"Don't _**not**_ talk to me." Springtrap said firmly. "Don't keep things from me that are hurting you. Its not healthy."

"Leaving wasn't healthy." Emily said in a quiet voice and Springtrap's heart clenched, his good ear lowering. He looked at her and he saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes as she stared at the ground. "Kiddo, I...I...It was my fault... that I left, b-but...I didn't mean for anything to happened to you or Lizzy." he said gently. She gripped her pajamas. "But it did happen! I got hurt because I followed Lizzy! I woke up and no one was there when I was scared and alone in the hospital...You weren't there..." Emily exclaimed with tears bursting in her eyes, which made Springtrap freeze.

"I hated school because everyone laughed at me and Lizzy! They all made fun of me, shoving me and teasing Lizzy! I hated it! You weren't there and I don't have any f-f-friends!" She cried, gripping her hair and head. "I couldn't sleep b-b-because I had a fl-flashback of the crash and it scared me s-so much!"

Springtrap's eyes glazed over, his chest growing heavy with guilt at her words. She had been dealing with so much on her own along with Lizzy with no one really to talk to. What a crappy father he was... Taking a shaky breath in, his hands surged forward. He carefully grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down. "Emily. Emily, c-calm down. Please..." he said quietly. Emily trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut, her body shaking with some hiccups. Suddenly, she pulled away and started hitting his chest in anger. His eyes widened in shock at first for a split second before frowning silently.

Not saying anything, Springtrap felt the weak blows but didn't stop her. They didn't hurt. He deserved it, and he couldn't blame her or Lizzy for being mad at him. He mentally cursed to himself for everything he had done. It had hurt his family and his sanity. Springtrap managed to grab Emily's hands and his shook in anger and sadness as he held hers, making her stop. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly, trying to calm himself. Calm down...calm down... He thought, moving in and placing his forehead on her head. He could feel Emily's shaking continue. Wanting to stop her from crying more and perhaps hurting herself, Springtrap slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled his daughter close in to this chest. The teen shook as he did but didn't pull away. He gently cupped the back of her head, afraid to let her go.

"I'm s-sorry..." he whispered and closed his eyes, knowing it wasn't going to change the past but it was the only thing he could do at the moment. All Springtrap did know was that he needed to be there and change who he was as a person. Emily then unexpectedly gripped his shoulder and he heard quiet sniffles come escape her. That surprised him and he shifted a little to look down at Emily. She had her face tucked under his chin, her hand gripping his shoulder as she sat on his lap.

His mind wandered to when they were at the Fright Attraction. Smoke...fire...footsteps...he stared at the wall, remembering how he had been angry, lost and confused. Springtrap had been wandering around, wanting to find a way out but his **other** personality wanted control. He could hear the crackling of flames and uneven footsteps. When he saw the figure through the smoke at first, he thought it was those kids haunting him...So, when he lifted them up and stopped, his other self was screaming at him to do it.

But...

Then, he saw who it really was...

He found himself about to choke his younger daughter. Horror filled his every being.

**_"_****_Kill her! She's weak unlike Lizzy! She won't be like you want!"_**

"N-no!"

**_"Do it or I will!"_**

"Don't you DARE do it!" He screamed at him.

He felt his grip tighten before Springtrap's eyes flickered and quickly let Emily go, covering his face and shaking violently. "You bastard..."

**Present Time**

He sighed unsteadily and opened his eyes, hearing only silence reign throughout the room. He had always been afraid of hurting them...Lizzy was always the tough one, always there to protect others from harm. Yet she was also kind just like her mother. Emily was younger and therefore more fragile in his eyes, quiet and yet full of surprises... When Springtrap heard silence, he thought did she stop? Did he squeeze her too tight? Springtrap glanced down and the sight made his chest lighten a little. Emily had fallen asleep crying, only her breathing was heard. Eyes closed tiredly, her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

Debating on whether or not to move, he glanced at the clock. 2 am. It was ungodly late for either of them to be up. But then again, he himself rarely slept anyway. Emily and Lizzy on the other hand needed sleep. The worn rabbit slowly and carefully stood up with Emily in his arms. He held her with one arm while grabbing her crutch in the other. Springtrap walked over to the stairs and went up to her room.

He entered, making his way to the bed and gently placed Emily in bed. Her grip tightened but only for a second before it slipped from around his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over the girl as he knelt beside her. Tucking her in, he smiled sadly and brushed some hair away from her eyes. Emily shifted slightly at the gesture but that was it. Springtrap leaned over and gently nuzzled her head as a form of a kiss. "Goodnight, kiddo." He said softly. "I won't leave you two...I promise. Not again..."


	6. Please Listen

**A/N: Hi all! So this one-shot features my OC Emily and my friend's OC Lizzy and Springtrap! This is the prequel to Broken Memories. Thanks and enjoy this one-shot!**

Flames licked the walls of the former Fazbear's Fright, trapping its night guard and the animatronics inside. Emily didn't know what had started it but she did know she had to get out. She coughed as she stumbled down the hall. She leaned against the wall to keep herself from collapsing. The ceiling however, looked ready to do just that. Smoke was coming from all directions and she couldn't see her sister anywhere. "Lizzy!" She called before coughing. "Li-Lizzy! Where are you?" Emily asked. Silence was her only reply and she felt her eyes beginning to burn from the billowing smoke that they watered. The sound of crackling fire almost masked another sound that made the younger girl turn. It sounded like something metal was walking her way. She squinted and through the smoke, she saw a faint figure getting closer. What made her freeze were the silver eyes and torn rabbit ears poking through the gray smoke. Emily started to back away, stumbling and coughing as she did. Her lungs were burning and she was scared.

The metallic footsteps slowly got closer and she started to try and pick up her pace. Limping through the hall, Emily passed a torn poster for the pizzeria and then various boxes that were also on fire. "Lizzy?!" She shouted again, her voice growing hoarse. Unaware of where she was going, Emily tripped over something that made her fall to the floor. She gasped and groaned as she around and saw what is was that made her fall. Her eyes widened.

It was Lizzy's flashlight.

She grabbed it and tried to stand up but her prosthetic was damaged from the fall. A sound was heard behind her. Emily whirled around and her heart beat sped up to see the grotesque-looking suit of Spring Bonnie walking towards her. She scooted back until her back hit a wall. The more the..._**thing**_ came closer, the more scared Emily became. The brunette whipped out the flashlight and tried to turn it on. But it was dead. "Crud...no no no..." She muttered with shaking hands. She had nothing to defend herself. Where was...no. Emily could defend herself...right? Her brown eyes darted back up to the figure before her, who was staring at her with its silver eyes. It had this..._**smile**_ on its face that really disturbed her. She shuddered and it made goosebumps traveled all over her body. The unsightly rabbit reached its hand out and grabbed Emily by the throat. She gasped as it lifted her up into the air, squirming to try and pry herself from its grip but it was useless. Then, unexpectedly, it spoke

"You can't run...you're mine."

She froze, hearing its..no his, gravely voice. Gasping for air, her hands weakly grabbed the metal and flesh-like hands around her neck. Her legs swung a little. Emily's own voice was starting to get crushed from the amount of force that was continuing to squeeze the air out of her throat. All she could manage to get out was a wheeze. The figure coughed before laughing in an almost sadistic tone. "I'll enjoy this..."

"P-please..." Emily rasped out, her brown eyes watering as she tried to kick her attack with her prosthetic. He grabbed her leg and looked down. But instead of breaking it or doing anything for that matter, he just...stared at it. That confused the young girl and she squirmed a little. She then saw something in the thing's silver eyes. Emily didn't understand what it was. It was hard to tell but the evil look disappeared. There was a thick tension between them, only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard. Emily grew scared the more he just stared at her leg. Out of nowhere, she heard the thing say

"E-Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened. How did he know her name? She stared at him, her shallow breaths wheezing for air. "P-P-please...l-le-let me g-go..."

"E-Emily? It's...It's me..." he said again, the silver eyes looking into her brown ones. His voice, it almost sounded like it was pleading. It even got quiet when he spoke. She didn't know him and it scared her that he knew her. The silver eyes widened before the grip around her throat loosened and then let go. She fell to the ground coughing. The figure's hands shook as he looked at them and covered his face. Emily felt weak, trying to catch her breath but it was getting hard to so she just lay there.

To the left of where the pair were came the sound of approaching footsteps and a familiar voice. "Em! Emily?" a female voice called followed by coughing. Seconds later, an older girl with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared in the doorway. She looked around to see Emily, her eyes widening. "Emily!" She exclaimed before running over to her and trying to get her up. That's when she saw the deformed looking rabbit in front of them. The girl whipped her gun out from her holster and aimed it at him. "Back off! I'm not gonna ask twice!" She growled.

The thing froze, staring at her now and her gun aimed at him. "Liz-zy" Emily wheezed and Lizzy had a serious look in her eyes as she kept her aim at the creature, not answering her. The silver eyes held...pain? Regret? It stood up straight and took a step towards them but Lizzy frowned. "Hey! I said stop!" she barked angrily while holding her sister close and protectively.

He stopped. "Lizzy..." He said in a gravely tone and she froze, recognizing the tone in his voice. Her hand that held her gun was trembling slightly. "Its me...Please...I'm s-sorry!" he said again, taking another step. Lizzy froze. Only three other people called her that: Emily, her mother and...Lizzy's eyes widened. Shock appeared on her face. "D-D-Dad?" She whispered, unable to believe it. The rabbit's one working ear drooped and his silver eyes looked down, nodding a little. "N-No..." Lizzy shook her head no. "He was arrested for what he did!" The rabbit flinched. "It wasn't m-m-me wh-who did it. You k-know th-that." He said to her.

Lizzy frowned, still not believing a word. "Bonnie was al-always y-your favorite..." he said quietly. She never told anyone except her family about Bonnie. Something within her told her it was true and she was about to say something before a small explosion was heard nearby. She jumped and looked around, then at Emily, who was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. That made Lizzy's heart drop in extreme worry. "We can't stay here." She said. Lizzy grunted as she draped Emily's arm around her shoulder and managed to stand up. The ragged rabbit watched as they stood up. His silver eyes met her hazel eyes and Lizzy could have sworn she saw a tear. Or maybe it was the smoke. She coughed before taking a step towards the doors.

He didn't move as he watched them begin to leave in heart-wrenching silence. Pops and crackles sounded everywhere and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw ceiling beams starting to come down above them. Without having a second thought, he darted forward and gently pushed Lizzy and Emily out of the way just before the beams collapsed on him. Lizzy gasped when she saw him trapped underneath. "G-Go!" He rasped out, looking at her and then at Emily. "I-It will b-be al-alright. I p-promise." He said.

Lizzy didn't want to leave him there. But right now she had to choose between her sister that was probably not going to last longer or...her father. She frowned, thinking of something, **anything** she could do. She pursed her lips together before picking up Emily and running out of the attraction. She was met by the wail of sirens, EMTs and firefighters. Lizzy brought Emily to the EMTs before running back into the building. She saw him still pinned under the beams, his eyes closed. Running over, Lizzy tried to lift the beams but they were too heavy. "I t-told you to g-go."

"I'm not leaving you. We need you."

He chuckled weakly, his eyes opening only a little as he looked up at her. "I...I c-can't. Th-They want me t-to st-stay here..." he rasped out. 'They? Who's they?' Lizzy asked herself but she figured it was the smoke making him say that. She shook her head as she again tried to lift the beams but failed. Tears pricked her eyes in frustration and didn't look at him. He reached up and cupped her cheek with a charred hand. "L-Lizzy, i-it...I-I'll be alrigh'." he said softly.

Lizzy found herself choking back a sob. Her dad was going to die and what scared her a little was that he was accepting it. He was going to leave them. "No no no..." she whispered. "Liz...s-sh-shhh...tell Emily I l-love her and that...I'm s-sorry...I l-love y-you both so much..." He said quieter this time. She trembled and his hand slowly slipped away before a crash caused Lizzy to jump. The front entrance was going to be blocked soon by the collapsing building if she didn't leave now. She whimpered quietly, looking at her dad and then getting up to run towards the entrance.

Vincent weakly smiled and his eyes closed before the building exploded just a few seconds after Lizzy got out safely. She collapsed to the ground coughing and crying. Now, she felt like a piece of her was ripped from her body. The EMTs rushed over to her and tried to get her to go into the ambulance. Numb and weak from what just happened, Lizzy let them. She only had her sister now and she didn't even know what she was going to say to her...


	7. Beach Baby

Summer. A time of the year that everyone was excited about. No school, no homework, staying up past bedtimes and having fun. In the house of Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie, it was like that most of the time except there was a bedtime. When June came, they decided to stop homeschooling their daughter Hailey since it was now summer but with Hailey, she didn't take to change very well. You see, autistic children like routine in their day. They get up at a specific time, eat, sleep and do things at a specific time. She liked how safe she felt doing this with her dads. She knew what to expect and what to do but if that routine changed, she would have tantrums. She would cry and flap her hands, running around the house upset. Goldie and Spring did their best to manage her disability. So when the first day of summer came, Spring woke up and looked at Goldie. "Mmm...morning." he mumbled, and Goldie cracked open an eye in reply. "Morning." His black eye spotted the clock which had the date on it before sighing. He turned over and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed.

Spring sat up as well and leaned on him. "How do you want to do this?" He asked. "I was thinking about starting off like usual and telling her about what we're going to do today." Goldie answered with a quiet sigh, holding his hand and then kissing it. "You sure that's the right choice?" Spring asked.

"I would rather not scare her," the bear answered with a frown, worry on his face. His partner sighed and nodded in understanding. "You're right, you're right. Sorry. I'm just worried and nervous. I want her to be happy, just like you." Spring said as he rubbed his face to wake up more. Goldie nodded and pecked his cheek before getting up off the bed. Looking at Spring, he said "I'm going to wake up Hailey. You want to make us some coffee and breakfast?" Spring nodded with a smile.

"Alright." He replied and got up, heading to the kitchen while Goldie went to Hailey's room. Her room was decorated with lady bugs, frogs and the walls were painted green. To the right of the door was a white dresser and to the left was her bed. Hailey was slowly waking up already. Goldie smiled as he crouched beside her and said gently "Good morning, munchkin."

Hailey opened her eyes and saw him, rubbing her face as she sat up. She flapped her hand in greeting. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, not getting a response for a moment. Then, a nod. He smiled softly and like usual, helped her out of bed. Her small hand was engulfed into his as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Spring was making coffee and had set put Hailey's favorite cereal. A box of Cheerios sat beside a bowl and spoon as Goldie helped Hailey not her seat. "Morning, daddy." She said quietly to Spring. "Good morning, Hailey." He replied smiling.

The six-year-old started getting her cereal in the bowl while her dads made their coffee. Spring sat on one side of Hailey at the counter and Goldie sat on the other side. "Hailey, we want to talk to you about what we're going to do today." The rabbit started, glancing at Goldie. Hailey started eating her cereal but was quiet, so she heard what they were saying. "Munchkin, today is the first day of summer which means no more school for a while. But we are going to keep on our routine and have some more fun." Goldie slowly explained.

Hailey slowly looked up at him and Spring, rocking in her seat anxiously. He gently got out of his chair and crouch in front of her. "Hailey? Hailey, we are going to keep on our routine and have some more fun. No changes." He assured her softly. Hailey kept rocking, staring at his hand before she gradually stopped. "Get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, play with Colonel, lunch..." Spring slowly listed the schedule to ease the little girl. He and Goldie exchanged relaxed looks just as Hailey stopped rocking and pushed her bowl away.

Getting out of her chair, Hailey waddled like a penguin back over to her room. Spring chuckled quietly. She knew it was time to get dressed, meaning Spring helped calm her and put her back on track. "I think she'll be fine." The rabbit said as he too stood up and put the forgotten bowl and spoon in the sink. Goldie smiled with a nod. "Yeah." He paused for a minute, hesitating on continuing. "I was thinking maybe today since its summer, we could go to the beach." He suggested. Spring froze and almost dropped his coffee mug, turning to look at him. "Goldie, you know she-"

"I know! I know but I want to try and have her get over it. You remember that time where I tried to bathe her." Goldie cut in and explained, holding his coffee with a frown as he looked down at it. Spring sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He leaned against the counter, frowning in worry. Silence reigned throughout the kitchen while the two adults waited for Hailey to get dressed. It took a few minutes but eventually, she waddled out and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. When she was done, she teetered into the living room with Colonel. For the day, Hailey wore pink shorts and a green frog t-shirt, her light brown hair down.

Spring and Goldie let her play for a while, prepping for the day ahead of them. They made lunch and some snacks to pack and soon, Hailey waddled over to them to eat. She peered up at Spring who smiled. "Hi, goober." He said softly. She held her hands up, allowing him to gently pick her up. The bear animatronic was smiling as he finished packing lunch. "Hailey, do you want to go somewhere fun today?" Spring asked Hailey slowly. The little girl was quiet for a minute before slowly nodding. "How would you like to go to the beach?" He asked further.

Hailey stared at her feet before she flapped her hands and started squirming. Spring gently shushed her, rubbing her back. "Hon, shhh...it's ok." He said. Goldie's eyes widened when he saw their daughter almost having a meltdown. "No! No!" Hailey shouted, now thrashing around and almost hitting Spring. Spring, however, didn't yell or anything. He simply just put Hailey down and she immediately started stimming, flapping her hands and plopping onto the ground. Goldie and Spring looked at each other knowing they had to wait it out. It only lasted about five minutes and Goldie went to get Colonel, gently handing it to Hailey before sitting across from her. His partner did the same.

Hailey clutched the toy and eventually quieted down as she rocked back and forth. The two dads knew it wasn't her fault. But they did hope that she would eventually be ok. "Munchkin, are you done?" Goldie asked softly. The six-year-old slowly nodded, her rocking not stopping. "Instead of going to the beach to swim, do you want to play in the sand?" He asked, giving her another choice. She nodded again, this time, looking at him. "Ok. We'll do that then." Goldie said with a small smile and glanced at Spring who looked relieved. "Let's get ready then." The rabbit said.

After getting shoes and sunscreen on, the little family was all ready to go. Spring helped Hailey into the car and buckled her in while Goldie put the food, blanket and sandcastle stuff into the trunk of the car. Soon, they headed to the beach. It was nice outside and no clouds were in the sky, while a slight breeze. Hailey stared out the window as she held Colonel close. Spring pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "We're here!" He announced with a cheery look. He looked back at his daughter and smiled as Goldie got out to get her. He unbuckled Hailey and carefully picked her up. Spring got the stuff out of the trunk. Hailey's bluish green eyes widened looking around at the new environment silently, making Goldie chuckle. "This is the beach." He explained and waited for Spring before they went to the shoreline.

Thankfully, no one was around, and it was quiet. So when they sat down on the blanket while Spring set out the food. Hailey was set down and she immediately began playing with the sand. She flapped her hands at the sensation, looking at it. Goldie smiled as he watched her from beside Spring. "See? So far so good." He told him. "Yeah..." Spring said softly. The little munchkin had started to try and build a sandcastle, which made the two of them want to join in and help. It was very fun for all of them. They ate their turkey sandwiches (because Hailey was allergic to peanut butter). After a while, Hailey was staring at the water in the ocean and looking up at her dads with her big brown eyes. "You want to go look for shells?" Spring asked, shooting Goldie a nervous look. Hailey got up and started waddling to the water's edge.

Both males quickly got up and jogged after her. "Honey, wait for daddy ok?" Goldie said as he knelt beside her once they caught up with the little girl. She didn't respond. She just looked at some pretty seashells and silently grabbed his hand. She stomped her feet in the sand. A very small wave came and brushed against her feet, making Hailey shriek. She flapped her hands upset at the sudden weird sensation while Goldie held her hand firmly. "Its ok. Its just water." Spring assured her as he gently held Hailey's other hand. Then, an idea popped into his head and he smiled, looking at Goldie. He made an up gesture as he looked at the waves. The bear nodded and just as another wave came, both parents gently lifted Hailey up with their hands. Their daughter squealed, kicking her feet and a big smile appeared on her face. That made both Spring and Goldie's hearts warm. They kept doing it with every wave that came and each time, Hailey kept squealing in laughter. Her smile made them happy.

As the day went on, it was time to go home. Hailey had fallen asleep on the way home in her car seat and Spring held Goldie's hand as he drove. "I enjoyed today. It wasn't as bad as I thought." He admitted. "I am too. She's a very special girl and I'm glad to be her parents." Goldie said quietly as he gently held his hand back. Spring nodded. They eventually made it back home and Goldie tucked Hailey into bed. As he did, he and Spring both kissed her forehead and whispered, "We love you, munchkin, no matter what."


	8. Dancing with a Stranger

**A/N: This oneshot is set in the story A Change of Heart. It may take place later on in the story. Its short but I may add more to it when I put it in the story! The song Inside Your Mind by The 1975 inspired this. If anyone wants to chat or RP, feel free to PM me! Please enjoy! XD**

**...**

Jodi stood in the basement of her house, the one place with enough room to practice her routine for dance class. Setting the stereo on the ground nearby, she took a hair tie off her wrist and held it in her mouth as she tied her frizzy hair back. Then, she stood up and pressed play on the player, walking away just a few feet. She stopped and waited in her starting position.

As soon as the piano intro came in, Jodi began dancing, moving her body in fluid motions. A figure watched from the darkest shadows in the corner of the room. Once the music started, he titled his head confused. What was she doing? He saw her beginning to dance with fascinated eyes. He had seen her move around normally but this was something different. Something…He found himself moving from his spot and silently going near Jodi. The way she moved. It was like a string tugging on him to follow. His eyes tracked her for a moment before he started to copy her, as if he was her shadow.

As Jodi moved about the room more, he was sure to follow her and be as quiet as he could. He didn't want to scare her, no…He caught how fair her skin was when the sunlight from outside hit the window. It felt like the breath within him was taken away. Never once did he take his eyes off of her. He almost stopped dancing to really look at her. She was….so beautiful. She kept dancing and he was very close to her now, so close that he could touch her. But he didn't. Every being in his body wanted to hold her hands, to take in her facial features, her freckles…

The song slowly came to its end and Jodi stopped dancing, breathing quietly. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he silently and quickly moved back to his spot in the corner. Jodi let out a breath, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion when she felt a breeze against her skin. She stood there for a minute before hesitantly grabbing her stereo and feeling her way back upstairs.

He smiled softly. "Until we meet again, my flower." he said quietly before disappearing.


	9. Summertime and First Words

**A/N: This would take place in A Golden Opportunity, after Goldie finds Hailey. In light of the fact that its summer, enjoy this cute oneshot XD**

**...**

It was a beautiful day outside on June day, making Freddy decide everyone should spend the day outside having fun. Chica cheered and sped out the door. "I'll get the sprinkler!" she squealed as Foxy chuckled. He shook his head amused, following Freddy and Bonnie outside as Goldie carried Hailey on his hip. The one year old rested her cheek on his shoulder, making him smile softly. The sun shone brightly and the trees swayed a little as the birds chirped a sweet and merry tune. Chica had found the sprinkler, attaching it to the side of the pizzeria and grinned excitedly. "Who wants to join me?" She asked the others.

"I will!" Bonnie said, taking his shirt off and smiled. Goldie rolled his eyes and covered Hailey's eyes. "Bonnie, no-" Freddy started with a look, in which the guitarist merely looked at his friend innocently. "What? Its hot out!" Bonnie argued and ran off to run through the sprinkler with Chica.

Freddy sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as he sat down in a lawn chair. "I'm babysitting children." he mumbled under his breath. "Ye technically are, Capt'n." Foxy said and looked around for something to do. Freddy rubbed his face frowning. "But I don't want them to act like children. Be adults every now and then." He said but when Foxy didn't reply, the singer saw he had disappeared. "Foxy?" There was only silence. Little did he know, the fox was creeping up behind him wielding two small squirt guns with a mischievous grin. Suddenly, Freddy was squirted on the head, making him yell in surprise. He fell out of his chair as Foxy cackled.

"FOXY!"

Freddy chased after him, soaked with water. He wasn't amused and needed revenge, a glint in his blue eyes that made Foxy speed away in slight fear. All the while, the golden Fazbear twin watched in amusement at his family before looking down at his baby daughter. Every time he looked at her, his whole world melted. Nothing else mattered. His once empty heart felt...almost whole again, except since Spring's disappearance. Sure, Hailey could never replace that love but it was better than having no one and Goldie was so happy to have her. Holding her in his lap, he smiled as she babbled. The little bitty baby loved to play with his bowtie and nom on it, which Goldie found adorable. His heart melted and he kissed her head. "Do you want to play in the pool?" he asked Hailey and she babbled in response as if to say 'Yes!'. As the others continued to run around playing with each other, Goldie carried Hailey over to the kiddie pool Scott had set up a few days prior. She was in her favorite bathing suit, a purple and blue polka dot two piece with an octopus on the front.

He gently picked her up, in which she flapped her arms and held onto him. He then carefully set her down in the pool. Hailey plopped onto her bottom and started splashing around. Goldie chuckled as he sat down next to the pool and sighed. He could hear Bonnie and Chica laughing while playing with the sprinkler and Freddy was still chasing Foxy around. "Mmm..." Hailey said as she sucked her thumb and looked up at him. Goldie looked down at her and asked "What is it, munchkin? Want me to play with you?"

The little girl flapped her hands and splashed some water on him. He laughed and lightly did the same to her. She squealed, kicking her tiny feet in retaliation. Hailey then got up and waddled towards him as she reached her arms out to Goldie. What she did next made him freeze.

"Daaa..." she said quietly. Goldie stared at her, his arms out to pick her up were frozen. His black and white eyes didn't blink in shock. "Daaa...daaa." Hailey repeated and flapped her hands. The golden bear's entire body froze. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Did she just-? She did, didn't she? With slightly shaking hands, Goldie snapped out of his shock and slowly picked Hailey up. "Hailey, did you just say Dada?" he asked quietly. "Daaaa!" the little baby repeated and flapped her tiny arms. His eyes started to water. She thought...he was her dad? He stared down at Hailey, who was quiet and sucking her thumb. Something in his chest made it light and flutter with a mix of emotions. Shock, surprise, love, sadness...

He closed his eyes as he felt tears fall. Hailey didn't have the joy of having actual parents or a family who loved her. It made Goldie so sad. She was only a baby and yet she didn't have any-no...she did...Hailey has someone that takes care of her, feeds her and calms her down...

Him.

Goldie was that person. He wasn't cold-hearted, not anymore. She changed that. The little girl reminded him of Spring and Goldie was reminded of his love for making kids smile. His chest was filled with something he hadn't felt in a long time: love. He loved Hailey. She was so cute, so innocent and pure. The golden bear held Hailey gently to his chest and the baby squirmed slightly before whining and then quieting down. It didn't bother him. He smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. He was so happy. "Y-Yes. I'm Daddy." Goldie whispered.

Hailey flapped her hands and yawned, getting tired. "Daaa." She said quietly, curling up against his warm chest. Goldie rocked her and noticed how she shivered and was tired. The little girl's bluish green eyes started to close. Seconds later, Hailey was fast asleep in his arms. Goldie smiled softly, chuckling. "Goldie! Why aren't you-hmmph!" Chica exclaimed before Goldie covered her mouth with a glare. He jerked his head toward the sleeping Hailey and Chica winced apologetically. He slowly took his hand away. "Sorry." She whispered. "She fell asleep? Hey, why are you crying?" Chica asked as she pointed to his eyes. Goldie quickly wiped his tears away while his other hand held Hailey.

"She...called me Dada..." he whispered. Chica's eyes widened in surprise and a big smile formed on her face. "She did? Awww! That's so cute!" She cooed. He nodded in agreement with a sniffle.

He was a dad now.

"Does that mean she is gonna start calling you Papa bear?" Chica asked with a grin, causing Goldie to blush a lot.

"Chica!"

"What? It's just a question!"


	10. A Special Thing

**A/N: So a while back I was in Target with a friend of mine and I spotted a shelf that had jars of Goober on it. It reminded me of a cute thing that another friend and I do in our RPs together so I decided to make a small oneshot about it! Please enjoy a cute oneshot featuring a lil Hailey and her dads in these trying times XDDDD**

It was Wednesday and more importantly, grocery day. Spring and Goldie had realized they were running low on food and such so they decided they needed to go to the store. But since Goldie was busy with work at the pizzeria, Spring offered to go. Of course, he took Hailey along with him only because no one else could watch her. So, he helped her get her shoes on, which took a while, and grabbed Colonel before heading out to the store. Holding his daughter's hand, Spring and Hailey made their way to the grocery store. It was a nice day out thankfully, only a gentle breeze hitting his face as he walked. Spring glanced down at Hailey. She was waddling beside him staring at the grass by the sidewalk. The little girl was always looking at the colorful things around her and it made him smile. They made it inside the store and Spring got a cart, gently placing Hailey into the seat so she could ride it.

He then roamed each aisle and got things that they needed at home. Bananas, milk, cereal, bread, coffee, napkins. Glancing at the list, Spring hummed. "Now all we need is some clothes for you and a comb for papa." he told Hailey. Hailey, however, wasn't paying attention since her focus was on Colonel rather than her dad. He steered the cart down one aisle only to stop abruptly when the six year old started flapping her hands. "Woah! Ok. Ok. What is it?" Spring asked in a soft tone, kneeling slightly in front of Hailey. Of course, she didn't answer but he did notice she was flapping towards something. He looked around and spotted a nearby shelf that had some peanut butter and jelly jars on it. He sighed and looked back at Hailey. "Honey, daddy's not getting that. Its ok." He assured her, thinking she was freaking out that he was getting some.

But to his surprise, she kept flapping and lightly swung her feet. She made a noise before making grabbie hands towards the jar. Wait, she wants it? He thought to himself in confusion. "Hailey, no. You can't." He said but was swiftly cut off by her crying. Spring winced and rubbed his face. She wasn't going to stop crying but she wasn't allowed to eat it, so what was he supposed to do? "Goldie's gonna kill me." he mumbled as he picked up a jar of Goober and placed it in the basket of the cart. Hailey whined and stopped flapping, causing Spring to sigh in relief. The rest of the trip went without a hitch until they got home.

Goldie was home from work when Spring and Hailey came in with the grocery bags. "Awww! Hailey help you bring the bags in?" Goldie asked as he smiled at them. Spring nodded and placed two of the three bags onto the counter before beginning to put the food away. Hailey took the jar of Goober out. Spring noticed and looked at Goldie apologetically, who had a slight frown on his face. "Goldie, I know she's not allowed to have any but she threw a small fit in the store. I couldn't just-" he started explaining. But Hailey waved the jar up at Goldie to get his attention.

Spring paused and watched as Goldie knelt in front of Hailey, who rocked a little on her feet. "Goober." He said quietly. The little girl then held the jar close but didn't say a word nor did she look at him. She did calm down though when Goldie smiled a little and gently kissed her head. It was then Spring realized something. Goldie had always seemed to call Hailey "Goober" and...and Hailey wanted the jar of Goober because he called her that. Spring sighed in comprehension, smiling at his family. "She wanted it because you call her Goober, and she wanted to show you." He said, making Goldie nod in confirmation. "Yeah. I know you wouldn't let her have any. " Goldie chuckled.

"Because I am responsible." Spring smiled as he helped put the groceries away. He placed the jar of Goober in the far back of the cabinets. "And I'm not?" Goldie said with an amused look, crossing his arms and looking at him. "Ehhhh, sometimes." Spring replied with a smirk. The golden bear gawked. "Meanie." he huffed as he gently took Hailey's hand. "Come on, sweetie. Your daddy's being a meanie." He led her away while Spring looked upset. "Noooo! I'm sorry! Don't leave meeee!" He whined as he hurried after them and hugged Goldie from behind. Goldie smirked in victory. Hailey rocked slightly before holding his sleeve, tugging on it. Goldie looked down and gently picked her up. "How about we go play a game? Maybe Candyland?" he suggested. "I'll go get it and set it up." Spring said.

Goldie nodded, watching him leave before getting Hailey settled on the floor. The three of them then enjoyed a game of Candyland, in which both dads lost to Hailey surprisingly. The little girl however was all smiles.


	11. Small Hands

"So you have Colonel, a change of clothes, snacks, her stim toy-" Goldie started to asked his husband as he looked at Spring Bonnie worriedly. Hailey sat on the couch in the living room staring at the television. Sesame Street was on, and she was listening to Julia play a triangle. The golden rabbit rolled his green eyes. Goldie was the occasional worry wart when leaving Hailey to go to work or something. "Yes, I do. Love, it's going to be fine ok?" He assured him as he held his hands to stop Goldie from pacing so much across the floor. Black eyes met green and Goldie sighed. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, planting his face into Spring's shoulder. "It's ok. You have the right worry but not too much. She'll be fine with me." He told him. "Besides, I'll call you if something happens."

Goldie chewed on the inside of his cheek, standing up straight and looking at Spring. Spring smiled softly. "I promise." He said as he kissed his cheek. "Now go, you're going to be late." he ordered. Goldie nodded and went over to Hailey. He gently hugged her goodbye, the little one leaning into the hug in response. He then pulled away and said goodbye to Spring before leaving to go to the pizzeria. Spring sighed as he turned to watch Hailey, glancing at the clock. She already had her breakfast and had gotten dressed. She still had another 10 minutes of TV time. So, he decided to just sit and watch it with her. Carefully sitting next to Hailey on the couch, he smiled. She didn't notice until a few seconds later as she looked up at him. "So, Sesame Street huh?" Spring asked with a smile, not expecting an answer from her. Hailey returned her attention back to the TV and rocked a little. She then nodded slowly. She seemed to be connecting with the newest addition to the cast which made Spring smile and watched it with her. That was good. Soon, her 10 minutes of watching television were up. So, he got up to get Hailey's school stuff that they worked on at home. Hailey watched as he turned the TV off and left the room. Spring came back a few minutes later and began working on her writing for a bit. She did okay for the most part! He made a note to work on her words more tomorrow. Then, they had a snack before working on more school work. Since Hailey did well in her work, Spring let her watch a little more TV. It was all going well until he turned the TV on and the volume accidentally turned on very loudly.

The next few seconds happened all too quickly. Hailey slapped her hands over her ears and screamed, kicking her feet against the floor. Spring's green eyes widened, hands fumbling to shut the television off. Once he did, his ears cringed at his daughter's screaming as his heart beat erratically. He sat across from her and said very gently "Hailey. Hey, honey. It's ok." But Hailey kept rocking and screaming. Spring bit his lip, waiting for her to perhaps calm down or maybe realize the TV was shut off. Yet, she didn't. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and very carefully touched her arm. She went to hit him, but surprisingly he didn't pull away. She uncovered her ears and flapped at him. It was best to wait a few minutes so Hailey could deal with her meltdown. After a few minutes, Spring kept his hand where it was on her arm (in a non-threatening way) before holding his other hand out while Hailey slapped her hand against that hand, almost like a high-five. Then, she did it again and this time a little slower, making a noise like a whine.

Hailey seemed to be calming down because she grabbed Spring's hand and stared at it, not moving. Her screaming had stopped thankfully because Spring's ears were throbbing a little. He watched her. She seemed almost entranced by his hand, making Spring smiled faintly and moved a little closer to her. The little girl then started to trace the palm lines on his hand quietly before spreading her hand out against his. Spring slowly sat beside her as she stared at their hands. Her small hand was dwarfed compared to his larger hand. Silence surrounded the two of them, which sort of calmed them both in a way. Hailey kept staring. "My hand is big, isn't it?" Spring asked quietly to her with a small smile. "And yours is small. See?" he said, showing her. The little girl looked up at him and then at their hands, tracing his fingers.

Spring chuckled. His ears flopped to the side as he looked down at her, watching as she started biting her fingers. A frown appeared on his face. "Sweetie, no biting." he said, gently going to remove her fingers from her mouth. But Hailey squirmed away. "Ok ok. How about this then? You lean against me and I sing to you." Spring said. "Ready? Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry." He sang softly. Then to his surprise while he sang, he felt Hailey lean against him silently and flapped her hands. He blinked. She never did this, being quiet, not really moving, being calm for once. It was a little unnatural. But Spring didn't stop singing. He wanted her to stay like this. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."

He gently held her small hand and nuzzled her head, to which she made a small noise like coo. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on. Now and forever more..." All this time, Hailey's bluish-green eyes had started to close, as if hypnotized by her dad's soothing voice. Once he finished his lullaby, he looked down and his heart melted at the sight before him. Hailey was curled up against him in his lap clutching his hand asleep. The bunny chuckled softly with a smile. "Night, Goober. You're perfect just the way you are, you know." he whispered. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move but when he looked at the clock, he mentally groaned. It would be another 3 hours until Goldie came back home.

**Three hours later...**

Goldie sighed as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house once he got home from work. It had been a long day at the pizzeria. So, the only thing he wanted to do right now was just snuggle with Spring and see Hailey. Tossing his keys into the key bowl by the door and taking his shoes off, he looked around. "Spring? Hailey? I'm home." he called. But no one answered. Only silence met his ears. Goldie frowned and looked into the kitchen. No one there. He made his way to the living room and spotted Spring and Hailey sitting in the middle of the floor. "Hey, you two. Everything-" He stopped mid-sentence when he came around in front of them to see...

They were fast asleep, Spring gently holding Hailey in his lap.

Goldie couldn't help but smile and shake his head amused. "Well, it looks like you two had fun." he murmured as he grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over them. "I love you both very much..." he whispered to them before going to fall asleep on the couch behind them.


End file.
